


A court of sun and night

by SilverEndings



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Sarah J. Maas a court of mist and fury
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverEndings/pseuds/SilverEndings
Summary: Mor writes Azriel a letter a few years after the war against the King of Hybern. She finally confesses to Azriel about her feelings for him.Will he feel the same way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet.

It had been years, Mor and Feyre ha grieved deaths out of respect together with the others. It was only until she finally saw Azriel that she realized it was all over. Not only had she been hiding her feelings for Azriel for so long, she also had to watch Feyre get wounded during the war and fight through every wound to protect Nesta and Elain. Nesta, an ever burning flame that turned beserk the moment someone harmed Cassian. Cassian and Nesta were on holiday in the Summer Court, although they weren’t all that welcome. Due to Feyre’s previous adventure in the Summer Court. Mor watched Azriel fly away and in that moment she realized how much she loved him. She walked to the library and wrote Azriel a simple letter.

_‘Dear Azriel, Azriel, I have been trying to tell you something. I have been hiding it for so long and I feel now is a good time to tell you. For the past decades I have been in love with you, a love that only seemed to grow over the years and now I can’t control what I feel anymore. Cassian may have found Nesta but I may have found you. Even when my thoughts are unclear whether you feel the same or not. I …. wonder how this will end. How you might reply to this letter and how the relationship between Cassian and Nesta might end in a marriage. Maybe two ? Feyre and Rhys have been quite happy for a while and I’m sure we can find someone suitable enough to be the High Priestess. Most of all I miss Amren. Amren who was so tough, so courageous. Yet, she no longer resides here and I know we all miss her. I hope Amren will come back soon, she can’t feel this guilt on her own. We will all be there for her. love, Mor’_

Mor left the letter on the nightstand next to Azriel’s bed. She walked out and she could feel her palms starting to sweat and butterflies flutter in her stomach. She was nervous and for a good reason. She looked back on the memories she didn’t want to remember the first few years after the war agains the king of Hybern. But remembering Amren wounding Elain and realizing not shortly after, hurt. Remembering Lucien attacking Amren because of Elain and Amren apologizing over and over again. Mor had seen Amren break, the hard exterior and the old creature caged within fell apart. Mor sighed and her heart clenched as the memory of Amren leaving, past by in her mind like a winter breeze. It was cold and it stung. Rhys had begged her to stay and Feyre had yelled how Elain forgave her. But Elain never heard those words and couldn’t confirm them. She was resting in bed with a bandaged abdomen and chest. Lucien had been staying by her side until she agreed to go to the Spring Court. Tarquin and Alis’ death was mourned all over the courts and when mourning passed like the seasons did, all went back to normal. Mor ate alone after waiting for Azriel’s reply. When she prepared for bed, she had a visitor. Feyre. Feyre had news about Amren and Elain. Both had been apologizing and forgiving all afternoon and apparently Amren had asked to stay with Elain for a few days. Feyre laughed when she mentioned Amren saying: “I think it’s called female bonding. Getting to know each other.” Mor snorted and hid a giggle, imagining Amren braiding Elain’s hair and both of them having a pillow fight, gossiping about them all. Even sharing secrets. Feyre left when Rhys had called her from the door way and with her arms almost wrapped around him they both left Mor’s bedroom so she could get some sleep. After all, they all were in need of dreamless nights. Mor layed down and pulled the sheets up to her shin, she almsot drifted off to sleep when arm wrapped around her and a voice said: “I thought you would never say those words, let alone write them down.” The voice was soft and Mor recognized it from the very first syllable. A tear of happiness slid down her cheek as a smile spread across her face and both of them drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
